New London,Old Faces
by crimsonreality654
Summary: *Post Enchantress* Sophie and her 'aunt' arrange a trip to England to meet Gilgamesh.Though not all goes as they should. London holds dark secrets again, but will Sophie be alone this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This happens to be my first Fanfic. So PLEASE review.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapte-1:Departing San Francisco**

_I can't believe it's finally going to happen._

A gentle breeze began to blow in through the open window. It was a quiet and clear morning.

_Thousands of years have passed. I've missed him so much._

Aunt Agnes began folding her clothes and packed them in the suitcase. It was finally time that she paid her dear brother a visit. _Gilgamesh._ Her only family member left, with the death of her husband and father to haunt her now. It was time she spend her moments with him, to watch over him now. After all, she is Tsagaglal, She Who Watches.

_Gilgamesh._

The name gave her goose bumps for she was scared. Why shouldn't she be? One thought came to her: _Will he remember his only sister after years of separation?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door knock "Come in, child."

The door creaked open, in entered Sophie "I hope you've packed, we have a plane to catch after three hours." Aunt Agnes smiled. She was happy that Sophie was accompanying her since she knew that facing Gilgamesh alone would only turn into a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2-Fond Times**

Aunt Agnes had boarded on plane in business class. She needed a comfortable atmosphere to ease some of her nervousness away. Sophie was clearly enjoying the service "Another mocha please", she requested with enthusiasm.

"It's been a long time since I drank coffee", she said. "After my period in Danu Talis, I've only trained and taught", she whispered closer to her 'aunt'.

Tsagaglalal looked at her for a while with a curious look. Even she doesn't exactly know what Sophie has been doing for all this time. True they had encounters but still.

Not much changed in her. Her height, skin tone and hair remained as they were before. Her physique seemed healthy as ever, never gaining or losing weight. Yes, her face. Not a drastic touch but the tiredness welled on her gave a more mature look indeed. Sophie now facially appeared to be 19, though has lived for many centuries.

"Is there something wrong", Sophie questioned with concern in her voice.

"You have grown very much youngling."

"I'm still the same."

"Oh really! I still know you well young Silver. I can tell from your face that you have gone through a lot but not as much as I have. I admit that now you're an experienced immortal but you also have much to learn from me too." "I know that too", Sophie replied firmly.

"I remember the days when you and your twin would play on the lawn with such innocence and not a clue about the dangers you would have to face later. Remember when my special rich friend came for visits in the evening of Sundays, the one who always brought chocolates for you."

"You mean Ms. Belladonna. She practically smelled of chocolates."

"That's because she was an immortal I befriended two hundred years ago. Her aura is of rich brown color too. She 's retired from all the Elder business and lives alone now, cut-off."

That fits, Sophie thought. She liked that lady since she was nice and caring, treating the twins as her own kin. "By the way, how's Josh?" "Oh _Marethyu_. I received his letter yesterday. He's giving his regards to Gilgamesh", she replied quietly.

She was missing her brother so much at the moment. Becoming Death, he was always away who knows at which Shadowrealm. Though she's moved on. In the beginning she yearned for his presence. Now she has accepted the fact that both have their own independent journey.

As they neared London, Sophie felt a something fuzzy inside. She felt a familiar presence , a sensation she has not felt in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch#3: Encounter

As the plane landed on the platform, Tsagaglalal tensed immediately. A wave of questions gushed through her mind. _How will they meet? Will he try to attack her? Will he even talk to her? _ She suddenly felt nausea.

"Aunt Agnes, you don't look so good", Sophie inquired.

"It's nothing but tension, I guess. Do you think it will go alright?"

"It will. I can promise you that." Sophie took her aunt's hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

With their luggage in hand, they got a taxi cab. They had already reserved a room in a hotel in Bloomsbury. On their way, Sophie felt instantly nostalgic. Memories flickered through her eye: meeting Shakespeare, Palamedes and Gilgamesh, trained in water magic and battling an Archon. London was also the last place she saw Scatach before reaching Danu Talis.

The hotel looked more of an inn since firstly, it was small and secondly, it was in the middle of an urban part of town. Well, it was the only place affordable. As the two got out of the taxi, Sophie started sniffing around. _Sage_. She could think of only one immortal who had the scent of musk. "What is she doing here in Bloomsbury?" she said to herself.

"Who dear?" asked Agnes as they were ushered in the hotel.

"Um no-one."

As they were waiting for the lift, Sophie had an eerie calm surround her. She was concentrating hard on her senses, telling her something bad would later happen. _A dark force is in London._ Just then, the lift door opened and familiar figure stepped out. Sophie recognized those silent grey eyes instantly

"Virginia!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4- Sage and Vanilla**

Virginia Dare blinked her eyes for a couple of seconds before regaining her composure and finally saying(with a hint of shock): "Hello! Sophie, right?"

"Yeah. Hello to you too," she greeted back.

"Now, may I ask exactly how did you get here?" Virginia raised her her left eyebrow. "Well you see…" Sophie got interrupted by the ancient woman standing next to her, who had been completely ignored. "We can talk in the room now young ladies. I prefer privacy in this matter."

By the look on Virginia's face, Sophie could tell she was making a guess on the woman's identity.

The two had got a room at the 3rd floor. Sophie unlocked it and entered to find a room which was not too big but spacious. It was somewhat lavishly decorated in Sophie's eyes. A corridor leading to a master room with a double bed in the middle against the wall. On the corner were two seaters and a couch to sit on. On Sophie's right was the bathroom and left was to the kitchen.

"We need to unpack. You have to change, Sophie." Aunt Agnes ordered "By then, make yourself comfortable Miss Dare".

"Sure. It would be an honour to talk to _the_ Tsagaglalal", Virginia said as she sat on the sofa.

Wait! Sophie thought and looked over at Virginia with utter shock. _How does she know Aunt Agnes and her true identity?_

"I smelled your strong jasmine scent as I was coming down the lift. To mention it, I love jasmines", Virginia gave a genuine smile.

"Glad to hear it dear. Please hurry and change Sophie", Tsagaglalal gestured towards the washroom.

Sophie came out in a few minutes dressed in a long woolen red sweater, dark blue jeans and blue shoes. As usual she kept her hair open. Sophie walked over and sat opposite Virginia. She noticed her clothing at that moment up-close. Black jeans and black boots, wearing a long purple trench coat. She had pulled her silky black hair to a high ponytail. Sophie couldn't help but picture her as a model, she was indeed pretty. "So what brings you to London", she had to ask.

"Nothing. I've been living here for quite some time. The countryside is marvelous here in England", she sounded happy.

"Oh! We arranged a trip here for a few days. Aunt Agnes wanted to meet her brother and so I'm accompanying her".

"Gilgamesh the King. Impressive isn't it to learn Water Magic from a being like him", Virginia remarked.

_How does she know all this? _Sophie was starting to get suspicious.

"You must have been busy or something a lot. I didn't see at Niten and Aoife's wedding. Everyone missed you, especially your twin". "I'm surprised to know you came to the wedding", Tsagaglalal appeared with a tray of biscuits.

"I'm an old acquaintance of the swordsman. No thank you!" Virginia denied the butter flakes. "I best am going now."

"But aren't you two floors above us dear", Tsagaglalal protested.

"I know but I was initially headed out to the store to buy more packets of strawberry custard. Nice meeting you guys". Virginia said as she stood up and walked towards the door. _Strawberry custard. mmmm._ Sophie remembered that even Josh liked custard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5-Sightseeing**

Sophie and her aunt got in a bus. Tsagaglalal wanted to see the modern London before going over to meet Gilgamesh. She dearly wanted to go to Madame Tussauds. Sophie agreed as she was happy to see her aunt's gleeful nature rather than her in a nervous state.

With bags of custard powder packs, eggs, flour and other grocery items, Virginia made her way to her hotel room. Thoughts of Sophie occupied her mind: _She hasn't aged as much as that brother of hers. _She unlocked her door, entered in and disturbed to find the History Channel on T.V. "Doesn't he ever get tired of watching this". Virginia put down the bags on the kitchen counter. She heard the shower sprinkling in the bathroom. _I hope I didn't keep him waiting too long._

_xxxxxxxxx_

The wax museum looked great on the outside but more spectacular inside. The statues gave Sophie a nauseating sensation but Tsagaglalal looked on with adoration. "To think I used to be a dummy just like them before Prometheus came", she whispered. Sophie could tell she was also thinking about Gilgamesh and it made herself feel sad. "I want to bring Gilgamesh here and we'll enjoy this a lot. Just like the old times, when we used to make statues in the ancient times", whispering and blinking back tears this time. Sophie placed a hand on her aunt's shoulder to console her "It would be best if he didn't come here to remember the old days. He's already so confused". "I know, I know".

At that moment Sophie felt movement of a dark wielder nearby. She felt the need to take pre-cautions now but knew best to warn Tsagaglalal later. Her aunt turned "Now, let's go visit the famous Queen Victoria".

X-X-X

"Sorry sir, we just sold the last three packets of custard". "What? This always happens", the tall man complained. "No doubt the Killer took them _again_", the poet next to him said. "We've been to every store in Bloomsbury and beyond not a single custard pack".

Palamedes was furious and his friend patted him on the shoulder. The knight snorted "I now do believe that diva and _he_ are doing this on purpose". "Don't jump to any stupid conclusions. I do know they won't drop by the library though", Will assumed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6-Darkness and Death**

It was like the perfect day. Sophie felt all normal again. Just sightseeing with Aunt Agnes seemed like the old days. On the outside, to the people, they looked like family: a young lady with her middle-aged aunt on a tour. In reality, a ten thousand year old humani with a Pure Silver were strolling through the modern era. Sophie had forgotten this time stream as for the past seven to eight years she was roaming the other realms as a teacher and warrior. She felt relaxation at last to be back in her dimension.

"Fresh London air is so….reviving isn't it", Aunt Agnes inhaled "It's not as polluted as the air in America".

"Actually it's just New York", Sophie corrected.

"Anyhow, I see a bookstore across the street. Let's have a look shall we".

_Great._ A bookstore was now not a particularly good place she wanted to visit after everything she went through. Her mind flickered straight to what alien-like creature is now roaming in London. She hoped Virginia has taken precautions.

"You wouldn't believe it. I bumped into Sophie down in the lobby. Funny, isn't it that she and that 'babysitter' of hers will be living just two floors below us. Sad, it's only for a few days", Virginia started eating her bowl of CocoCrunch as Marethyu digged in his custard bowl.

"So my aunt finally decided to pay an old visit to Gilgamesh a visit. _Marvelous!_"

"Well!" He kept eating away.

"Aren't **you** going to pay your adopted sister a visit?"

He grinned when he looked up at her "I think I'll meet her later and give her a surprise myself", he grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"So what troubled you before sometime, Josh?" She eyed him as he lifted her hand to his cheek.

"Nothing. Though for a split second it feels as if something unwanted passes by. I hope no trouble is caused". He placed a kiss on her hand.

"Let's see. You, me, your sister, and the two ancient siblings in one city. All might go unpredictable", she assumed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch#7- Black Aura**

Sophie entered the small bookshop. It was typical one, not like the type the Flamel's owned. A lady was on the counter, busy with her cell phone. She looked in her mid-twenties, donning boyish attire: Cargo pants and a long-loose orange shirt of Nike. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in a bun. "I'm looking for a certain book you see. It's _'Stonehenge and its Myths',_ inquired Aunt Agnes. The female attendant took a while before she spoke "I'm sorry ma'am. We just sold the last copy a little while ago", she apologized.

As they got out, Sophie questioned the importance of that book. Aunt Agnes answered "You see, some of the text written is true you know. I was just curious." Sophie stared straight on "Where to next?"

"I'm glad to see your not picking any cruddy cloak this time", Virginia remarked as he started dressing up.

"A long coat would do in the streets of London", he held up his left hand," I can change this for a few hours too".

"Well the clothes and shower make you look clean for the first time", she teased.

"You think your lover's from a trash can, don't you?" He opened the front door. "No silly!" she giggled and linked her arm in his. "Let's not bump into the Bard and Saracen Knight, OK. We had to answer a lot of questions and now I don't want to listen to them complain anymore."

They exited the hotel and walked to the right to a nearby park. "I like this place, the trees, the greenery and birds and cats around. Reminds me of Carolina. Except for the fancy ice-cream stand", kids had made a long queue. "They waste their pennies on this?"

Marethyu remained silent throughout and only smiled back. His thoughts were streaming all at once that he didn't notice he and Virginia had already sit down on an isolated bench. "You OK!" she inquired as she rubbed his head. "It's nothing really." "Oh really. I think your tense for Sophie, considering you're in the same city separated" she narrowed her eyes. He sighed and placed an arm around her shoulder, then kissing her head. "You have a point." "Don't I always my dear Grim Reaper", she joked. "Now let's grab ice-cream. Mango for both, ok", they both stood up and continued to be arm in arm.

On the other end of the park, sat a young and good-looking man with black hair and green eyes. The few people around were oblivious to the black fog covering him. He opened a book placed on his lap and lifted it close up. He was reading to himself the '_Stonehenge and its Myths'._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch#8- Restless Nights**

Sophie and Tsagaglalal entered their room. _What fun! _After the bookstore, they went window-shopping in some boutiques and ate sundaes in an ice-cream parlor.

"I'm stuffed. More like bloated", Sophie rubbed her stomach.

"I parceled some biscuits from the parlor for Virginia. Be a dear and give her these upstairs", Tsagaglalal handed a box of Bonbon. "I do pray she likes chocolate".

Her door was locked. "Maybe she's gone out for a walk or something." "She's not at home, so what do we do", Sophie informed her 'aunt' as she returned. "Well, we rest. We had a long day and another one ahead", she already sat on bed, motioning Sophie to join in too.

"Ughh, finally sleep", Virginia yawned as she entered and went to change in the washroom. "What don't tell me you're tired already? All we did was just stroll around the neighbourhood." She came out in a while wearing a black night dress, only to find Josh lying on bed watching History Channel…._again._ "God, don't you ever get bored of watching dead fossils", she laid next to him, head on his tan-muscled shoulder. "You know very well this reminds me of the times when I was actually there. So yeah, Déjà vu", he said as he placed an arm around her.

He couldn't sleep well. Dreams and visions of man with dark powers kept haunting him. _Oh Sophie! Stay safe._

Sophie jerked awake roughly. _It was just a nightmare! _Her chest felt heavy and she slightly sweated. "You're awake too", Aunt Agnes turned to ask. "I had a nightmare, that's it", she confirmed the lady. She was glad her aunt didn't bother to ask what it was about. A mysterious man attacking Gilgamesh with a black aura.

The clock struck sharp 8:00 am. Sophie was having breakfast when Tsagaglalal appeared in front of her in a long red coat and black work boots. The hair was tied up. "All ready", she asked quickly. "What's the rush? I need to eat my fuel first." Her aunt made pout in return.

She woke up to find herself alone in the bed. As she got up, the phone started ringing. She picked up and recognized the early caller "Hi Virginia! Good morning, and sorry to disturb you this early but I intended to inform you we're headed off to visit Gilgamesh at last", she said enthusiastically. "Good luck with that, you'll need it. Well then, bye and take care", she greeted back sweetly. She put the phone down and at that moment the bathroom door opened. Marethyu hastily said "Dress now my sweet. I'll need your assistance in something very important."

She exhaled a long one. _He's never going to change now, is he?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch#9- The Knight, Bard and Damsel**

Sophie got out of the hotel with her guardian. The latter stopped "Oh dear, I forgot something", and rushed back in. The young lady sighed but gasped hard when she looked straight in front of her. She was face to face with two familiar faces. Her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me! Is room 2 on floor 5 locked?" "Yes ma'am. The lady with a young man dropped her keys with me for she'll be away for a while." "Oh!", Tsagaglal thanked the receptionist and slowly moved towards the door. She was really hoping for Virginia to come along but sadden to know she already left. _With a young man?_ Curious.

"Will, Pally, what on earth? I'm… I'm so glad to see you", she cracked. _Finally, company._ "Hello, Silver!" the tall man came close "What pray tell are you doing here?" "Here to meet Gilgamesh".

"Funny, I thought you came to visit someone else", Shakespeare said but decided to remain silent after seeing her puzzled look. "How will you search him Tsagaglalal?" Palamedes' eyes were looking behind Sophie towards an attracting woman in red.

"A certain friend has given me the location to his current residence", she now stood next to Sophie "Are both of you willing to go with us". "Actually, we were just having a-a-a walk", the bard stammered as he gazed in to her grey eyes. "That was not a request". They were much easier to handle than Virginia was. "It would be fun to meet him with you. Déjà vu all over again", Sophie's brightened face convinced the two to tag along: just for the girl's sake.

The four were seated in the knight's car with him driving and the bard next to him. Behind were Sophie and Aunt Agnes at a distance between each other. The car was moving moderately fast. Shakespeare caught the look of both ladies in the rear view mirror, both looked serious. Sophie was too busy concentrating on the atmosphere with her senses. _I just know something bad is going to happen._ In the left seat, the grey-eyed woman kept staring out of the window. She was anxious to meet her brother "_Nothing must go wrong", _she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch#10- Morning Star**

"Mister Force, I implore you to pay for that ticket, NOW!" the old guard demanded in a rough voice. At that moment, he fell to the ground and started snoring lightly.

"No one refuses Lucifer Force." The young lad saw a sub-train coming and stood on the platform. He was anxious. He wanted so badly to know the unknown, seek the unseen and gain the ancient knowledge. He has now gotten the locations of the one man who could help him in his maniacal goals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sophie was struck with bafflement. Gilgamesh lived so far away where possibly anything could happen to him. Aunt Agnes explained on the way that an old couple were tasked to be his caretakers. They are good friends of hers. Though to Sophie, it still did not seem right to her for him to be 'locked up' in a distant place. The ride to Liverpool was not only long but quiet. For Sophie that is. Her aunt talked to the two British immortals about Gilgamesh and herself. "I can write a novel, not a play, for you both", Will said with a grin. "Will it be a sad one or a happy ending?" Aunt Agnes asked. The bard chuckled.

Palamedes concentrated on the road. It's been hours and now only 15 minutes remained to reach the old fossil's home. He stared straight on with every force, trying best not to look in to the front mirror at Sophie. It's been a while since everyone reached the present time; yet, he knows that Sophie has grown a lot more powerful than before. But not more capable than _him._ He remembers that day very well. The day when Marethyu, disguised himself as a tourist, came to Bloomsbury for the first time. Unexpected surprise for both him and William to see Death having ice-cream.

"_Ah, isn't Russell Square so peaceful and serene", the Bard spread his arms and inhaled the fresh air of the garden."You will love it here my friend. Bloomsbury is well known for the gardens and humble environment….oh and that Harry Potter stuff", Pally put a hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm starving, let's go grab a bite", Shakespeare licked his lips and pointed at an ice-cream bar. As they came closer to the stand, they noted a beautiful young lady with steely gray eyes standing next to a tall man with tousled blonde hair. They were standing next by licking their cones: creepy sense came to Will as they both looked awfully familiar. "See, fudge brownie is not that bad is it", they heard the woman taunt and poke the man's forehead. He simply giggled. "Is that Miss Dare. Sure looks like her and sounds the same", Will squinted and nodded. It was indeed the Killer Queen….but with whom? Palamedes got strawberry cups for both and immediately noticed the man turn and his blue eyes were sparkling. "It can't be him, can it? Will let's go and at least say a hello?" Will was puzzled at his friend's behavior but agreed to anyway._

_Pally cleared his throat "Good morning! Why Virginia, pleasant surprise to see you enjoying chocolate ice-cream." Virginia took a step back and away from her friend as she blushed "The knight and the Bard. It's been a long time. I didn't know you'd choose this place. Well who wouldn't anyway". Virginia gave a soft smile and shook hands with both. "Well, now you have neighbours too Ginia", her friend nudged her "Long time for us too, wouldn't you agree", he pulled up his left hand. Will dropped his cup and mouth at the same time "Marethyu!" Pally managed to keep a straight face "So, you like ice-cream too?" He laughed "I've been forced into this actually." Will looked at the couple in front of him "Care to explain." "Not really", Virginia said plainly and then continued licking her cone. Marethyu smiled on._

_Palamedes felt faint "I think we should leave you two alone now. Come William." Will kept staring at them, eyes widened and then turned to leave. Further ahead as they still walked, Palamedes broke the ice "I hope we don't bump into them anymore." "I have gut feeling we might", replied Will. He couldn't get over at the 'date' he interrupted._

They arrived in front of the single storey house which held Gilgamesh inside. They all got out but abruptly stopped. Panic washed over. Something dark was present inside. Sophie started breathing heavily _I knew something bad was going to happen._ At that moment, black smoke started forming around the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch#11. Single drop of Sunlight**

Sophie barged into the house with jet speed. A glance turned into a stare then a furious glare. Gilgamesh, fainted on the ground, lay flat with a green-eyed man standing next to him. He must've been an inch shorter than Sophie but stood tall and firm with a stoic expression. The house turned darker and darker, as if all the light was being engulfed. "Who are you and what have you done?" she roared "What are you trying to do here anyway?" He only replied with a grin "So you're the Silver" he whispered.

Aunt Agnes came behind Sophie and gasped when she caught a glimpse at her brother before it was pitch black. The next moment, it was normal again except those two were gone. Tsagaglalal fell to her knees and sobbed "Tell me this is a dream" she cried. Palamedes and William rushed over to her aid "What just happened?" "I don't know but Will, you take a look around", Sophie ordered as she comforted her aunt.

William stood in the middle of the lounge and examined it first. Something caught his eye. An old man was in the corner of the room. Will ran to him and saw him up more closely "He's been petrified." The three of them looked up and Tsagaglalal became more depressed "Oh, poor man. This is my entire fault", she choked. Will ran to the kitchen next and called "His wife is in the same state." He bought out an old lady in his arms and laid her on the sofa. "Good. Now I wonder if they remember anything", Sophie said sternly. "No use. They're out cold and I'll doubt they'll remember this event. He definitely erased their minds blank of this" Pally answered her. "Get up auntie", Sophie said as she gently held Tsagaglalal when she stood.

The four of them got outside and stood in the lawn. "Who was that jerk?" Sophie spat. He looked unfamiliar alright. Medium height, green eyes, tousled black hair and he wore all black, from head to toe. His skin had a weird white glow. His short sleeves revealed muscled arms with glyphs tattooed on them down the wrist.

"Lucifer Force. An old enemy", a tempting female voice replied. Sophie turned right to see that the lady was standing a few feet away.

"Virginia, dear", Aunt Agnes blinked her red, swollen eyes.

"You!" Palamedes pointed his finger at her, squinting his eyes.

"It's rude to point, you giraffe", Virginia hissed. "Were you following us?" Sophie inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Not really. So, Luce gave you a hard time, eh", Virginia placed one hand on her waist. "How do you know him? An old acquaintance?" Will eyed her suspiciously. "No. He gave me a tough time some centuries ago in another realm I was dwelling in. Psychopath is the precise word to describe him. A long story", she rolled her eyes.

Just then, Sophie felt a tingling sensation. Something, _or someone, _was close by.


End file.
